wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Heralds
Children of the Indomitus Crusade, the Iron Heralds are descended from the harsh Iron Hands chapter though they couldn’t be more at odds their their progenitors. What they share is a need to tinker, though not with machines but with the mind. They have been called the “will breakers” and “man-slavers” for their destructive shock propaganda and torture techniques. Founding Called into existence during the Ultima Founding from Iron Hands stock the Iron Heralds soon became propaganda and mind control specialists. There are as skilled at information collection as they are at the slaughter of those enemies who would stand against the Imperium. They served with distinction on the fringes of the campaign, breaking a dozen worlds in their path to crush any opposition of the crusade and they left trail of bodies in their wake. Relationship With the Imperium The Iron Heralds are one step from heresy with their every action but their heart, always guided by His will can do no wrong. They compartmentalize information among themselves and pass everything on to the Inquisition (who have a rocky relationship with the Iron Heralds to begin with). Many have suspected them to be trained in some way; possibly by Slaanesh for their gaudy coloration and similar tactics to the infamous noise marines. They do not use the extensive bionics of their parent chapter, prefering to strengthen their own minds and spirits than their physical bodies. They believe that the Emperor and Primarch Roboute Guilliman gifted them with bodies that represent the ideal. Because of this they look down upon non-Primaris as incomplete prototypes who need to be upgraded. They served extensively with the Royal Marines during the Indomitus Crusade and developed a powerful rivalry. This is primarily due to them have drastically opposing battle tactics. the rivalry is good natured and the two chapters have a bond of loyalty and mutual understanding that is only strengthened by their constant attempts to outdo one another. The Iron Heralds, stoic as they are, never seem to outwardly acknowledge this but the Royal Marines have deployed alongside them more than any other chapter. Chapter Culture The chapter is revolted by mental weakness and constantly tests its members. These duels of witts can result in death (or more often suicide) for the loser if they do not perform well enough. The chapter is also very odd in that they encourage art, particularly painting and music; often using superb pieces as examples of mental and spiritual fitness. The marines twist this understanding of it though and anything they learn from it will inevitably be used to crush the wills of those they face in battle. Technology They share the Iron Hand’s prodigious talent for technology and also maintain close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus. However, this is where their similarities end; they use their technology to break minds, broadcast misinformation, steal secrets, and destroy the will to fight so that they might crush enemy worlds under their heels with the least chance of failure. They are famous for their armor which utilizes ancient technology that their first chapter master, Reno Coleman, invented after examining captured Eldar holo-fields. This coating, referred to as a Heraldic Net simply projects a series of pre-programed images onto the surface of the armor. These are often used to disorient foes or aid in the dissemination of their propaganda; imagine having a deathly fear of spiders and then coming face to face not only with a space marine but one covered in thousands of crawling spiders. The marines also use this technology on their vehicles and can be used to signal each other. The marines themselves filter out all but some basic elements of the armor. Tactics They believe that if the spirit is weak the body will fail and thus test their foes with their propaganda so that both their mind and spirit can be defeated. While they are experts in battlefield propaganda, it is never a prolonged affair. They might ascertain a cultural fear of something on a heretic’s world and then arrive flying great depictions of it while they blast their foes with bolter-fire or depict graphic torture of a beloved leader to those who follow them while drop pods hammer the capital of the world. They respect anyone who can resist their propaganda and revel in the chance to break a stronger foe. Their tanks roll in fast and hard with speakers blaring and unsettling or disruptive images. Organization The Iron Heralds are a codex-compliant chapter and all but worship the codex except where their own armor is concerned. They are more deviant than they’d like to admit, putting more focus on shock and awe tactics over more reliable battle strategies. Notable Iron Heralds Chapter Master Reno Coleman: The first and only chapter master of the Iron Heralds is one of the brightest psychological warfare minds of his generation, Reno was inspired to write one of the most fearsome speeches in Imperial history. It is known as "On Despair" and any that can recite it in its full glory can cause a man to crumple. Even other marines are known to be impacted by its power. Reno himself is an enigmatic figure who remains aloof and distant from the rest of the chapter. Captain Raden Sims: The Captain of the 1st Company acts in Chapter Master Coleman's sted in many occasions, often taking command of the chapter on the battlefield. He is an exceptional, though soft-spoken, marine with a pious streak. He worships the ground Reno walks on and, because of this, the Chapter Master is said to only fully trust Capt. Simms. Yadean Sanders, The Master of Songs: The chapter's ancient, a psyker who flies the ever-changing banner. The images depicted are pulled directly from Yadean's mind and are projected onto the Heraldic Net of the banner. These hypnotic patterns serve as the center point for the chorus of nightmarish chanting the chapter is famous for in battle. Sgt. DeAnté Pope: A rogue cannon and brilliant artist known for his abstract painting and bad attitude. He is a lone wolf Reiver who operates alone. His nightmarish looking armor that he personally crafted is such a fright that when he appears from the darkness that it instills in his victims a moment of complete and overwhelming paralysis. He is famous for his use of mind-altering drugs which he sometimes injects into larger foes. Tabletop Options (Contributed by Maverik Bishop) Chapter Tactic: In Nightmares Clad Terrifying sounds and horrific images assault the senses of those near the heraldic nets of the Iron heralds. Attacks targeting an Iron Heralds unit within 12" of the attacker suffer a -1 penalty to hit. Stratagem: Demoralizing Chorus 2CP. Use this stratagem when an Iron Heralds unit destroys an enemy character in the Fight phase. Roll a d6. All enemy units on the table take a penalty to their Leadership equal to the result until the end of the turn and must roll a morale test in the morale phase even if they suffered no casualties. Relic: On Despair This notorious speech perfected by chapter master Reno Colemon challenges the listener's faith in that which they hold most dear. Only the Iron Heralds, confident in their reason-tempered faith, can listen to its words without being wracked by doubt. Those who can master the delivery of On Despair have their armor fitted with vox amplifiers that their words might break wills even as their weapons break bodies. Enemy units within 6" of a model equipped with On Despair do not benefit from aura abilities. Category:Ultima Founding Category:Iron Hands Successors